A Day at the Park
by AndThisHappened
Summary: Leah has been staying with Ruby for some of the summer break. On her last day before going home, the two visit an amusement park.


"Ruby." Leah called out to her daydreaming companion. Ruby snapped back to reality and looked at Leah quizzically.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

"I'm sorry Leah-chan, I was just thinking about how you have to leave tomorrow morning."

It was the summer of their final year in high school and Leah had been staying with Ruby's family for the past couple weeks. It was her last day before heading back home, and the two were currently riding a Ferris wheel at an amusement park.

"So? I can't just stay all summer." Leah pointed out.

"Why not? My sister's in Tokyo so it's not like the house is crowded, and my mom likes you. Is it my dad? I know he's not exactly friendly."

"Ruby it has nothing to do with your family; it's just the principle of the thing. I can't just squat at someone's house all summer." Their car had come back down and they exited.

"But if nobody minds? Or are you tired of me?" Ruby asked quietly, staring into Leah's eyes until Leah broke eye contact by tripping over her own feet.

"Ruby, what am I supposed to say to that?" Leah turned her head away quickly to try and hide her blush. "Tired of you? You're acting like we're dating." Ruby blushed and squealed at the accusation.

"That's not what I meant! I mean…I like spending time with you." Ruby confessed as they sat down on a bench.

Leah glanced away. "Ruby if I didn't like spending time with you do you really think I'd have come all this way?" Ruby giggled.

"That's true. You might be awkward but you've always been upfront."

"How are you going to call me awkward when you're like a little mouse?" Leah shot back at her.

"Hey I'm not some scared little animal anymore!" The two girls smiled and laughed.

"Of course I'll miss you Ruby. You're my best friend." Leah admitted honestly for a change.

* * *

After wandering the park for a bit they bought some ice cream and sat down again to eat it.

"Yo Ruby, Leah." Yoshiko called out as she and Hanamaru approached. "You two on a date? A forbidden love, how delightfully sinful." The two girls blushed and stammered out denials.

"Really?" Hanamaru chimed in as she munched on a crepe. "I thought you two had been dating for a few months, zura."

"No! What gave you that idea Hanamaru-chan?" Ruby asked with a red face.

"You talked about Leah-chan a lot and you two were always messaging or talking through your computer, zura." Ruby buried her face in her hands.

"Aw it's okay Ruby." Yoshiko sat down next to Leah and threw an arm around her. "Leah's too tsun to admit it but I bet she's the same way to her friends. Waking up and eagerly checking her phone, bragging about her hot girlfriend down in Numazu, hurrying home to see if Ruby's online before you have to work."

Leah elbowed Yoshiko in the side and pushed her away. "Are you asking me to return you to the heavens?" she asked Yoshiko sternly while glaring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right." Yoshiko stood up and sassed her. "How silly of me to assume you had friends."

"Leah-chan, Yoshiko-chan…" Ruby whimpered.

"You're such a sad clown; you can't even find an audience to pity you." Leah retorted. She was about to stand up when Ruby grabbed her by the arm. Yoshiko glowered and opened her mouth to speak when Hanamaru pulled her ear.

"Be nice, zura." Yoshiko yelped as Hanamaru pulled her back. "We just wanted to say hi when we noticed you. I'm sorry about her, zura." she apologized to Ruby and Leah.

"Its okay Hanamaru. It was nice to see you at least. I'm sorry we couldn't see each other more while I was here." Leah told her.

"It's alright, zura. I've been busy helping out at the temple." Hanamaru and Yoshiko waved and left the two girls alone.

"Honestly that Yoshiko is so irritating." Leah pouted.

"Yoshiko-chan isn't normally like that with other people. I don't know why you two fight so much." Ruby sighed. "What Hanamaru-chan said was so embarrassing though."

"When she put it like that it's kind of like asking us why aren't we dating." Leah mused. "I don't know." she added absentmindedly.

Ruby looked at Leah with a hesitant, confused expression. "Why aren't we?"

"Did you want to?" Leah asked uncertainly.

"You're the one who brought it up earlier."

"I never said I wanted to!"

"You never said you didn't either."

"Well do you?"

"I don't know!"

"Is that why I miss you so much?" Leah suddenly realized.

"Wait…" Ruby furrowed her brow, coming to a realization herself. "Leah-chan…"

Leah and Ruby looked at each other, a bead of sweat running down Ruby's face. Leah felt as though time itself had stopped as they slowly leaned in towards each other. The noise of the park around them disappeared, replaced only by the ever quickening beating of their hearts.

"Ruby."

They kissed. Leah couldn't tell whether it was for a second, a minute or an eternity, but she couldn't remember ever feeling such longing as when she let go of Ruby's tender lips.

"We're idiots." was all she could say. Ruby nodded in agreement, looking as though she might cry but wearing a smile that could only be matched by Leah's. "Maybe I can stay for a few more days."


End file.
